The Avengers Highschool AU! Starring: Sam Wilson
by The Ghost Story
Summary: Sam Wilson is friends with everyone, he's not popular, rich or snobby...it's just his personality ...but the one thing he's never had is a best friend...will that change?
1. Comic Relief

**A/N: There's not enough of these out there...and most have been abandoned! :( So, without further ado...Avengers High School! Also, I don't own the Avengers. Redwing however...*tries to sneak it away* Sam: Get back here!**

 **Me: Uh...jut read! *runs***

"Heya Tony! Rhodey! The game was great last night! Clint, how are you doing? Steve! My main man!" Sam highfived everyone he came across.

"Good to see you too Sam!" Steve smiled and adjusted his backpack over his shoulder as he fumbled with his locker combination. He shoved his books in and shut it quickly before they fell out, letting out a sigh of relief. As he did so they both heard a giggle.

Steve turned to see a lovely blonde haired girl with sparkling eyes. "Ah..." He flushed red as she smiled shyly at him then quickly turned to her locker and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sam noticed this and grinned. "Cute, isn't she?" Steve glared and adjusted his backpack again.

 _"No...yes...maybe."_

"Her name's Sharon Carter if you're interested."

"Not interested."

"Suuuure."

Sam grinned as he teased his friend. Steve looked away and changed the subject. "My old friend is moving here by the way. I just got an email from him, he'll be going to this school and will be here tomorrow. I bet you two would get along. You have a lot in common."

"Does anyone even use email anymore?" Tony asked "Normal people text." Steve shrugged. "He's kinda old fashioned." "And you're not?" Sam jested. Steve shrugged.

"Touché."

As they walked to class Steve pulled out a photo. On it was two boys about the age of four and five pushing each other on a park swing.

The one on the swing was obviously Steve with his neatly brushed hair and cheery grin. The other one who was pushing was a boy with a twinkle in his eye and short brown hair, which nearly looked gelled.

"That's me and him." Steve explained pointing to the photo. "And here..." he pulled out another picture of the same two at a train station. They both looked like they had been crying. "...is when he moved." "Moving by train...that's a new one to me." Sam mused. "Yeah, it was to me then too." Steve put them both in his backpack.

"He's moving back now. We've kinda stayed in touch over the years...but we lost contact." "Ouch, rough man. Did you lose his address or something?" "No, it was still 1991 December Dr." Steve recited it from memory to prove a point. "It just was harder to reply back because we were so busy." "Ow, I'm glad that you guys can meet again man. Hey, this is my stop. See you later." "See you later!" Steve waved to Sam and left. But not before calling out.

"I can't wait for you to meet Bucky!"

[][][][][][][][][]Page Break![][][][][][][][][][][]

The bell had rung and instead of heading home the kids decided to hang out at a comic book store.

"Pfft! Some of these are ridiculous! Look at this! _'Anthony, the Super-Cyborg_?' What a weird idea!" Clint chucked the book at Sam and picked up one titled " _Canary: The Bird Wonder."_ "And that one's not as weird?" Sam questioned as he put down the book Clint had thrown. "Nah, it's cool." Clint grinned with his nose in the book. Tony's head popped up. "I don't even know why we're here! This is where the 'Forever Alone' people go! I'm too hot for this place, I'm not an egg head."

"You're right Tony. An egg is too small to be compared with your head."

"Wow. Low blow Steve."

Steve shrugged and continued reading " _The Dynamic Duo! Agent Winter and Agent Summer!_ " He turned to Natasha who was casually reading " _The Ballerina Assassin_ " "I don't see why you like this comic Nat, there's too much death." "She only likes it because the guys are hot." Tony whispered loudly.

Natasha glared at him and held up her comic, which was a woman in a leotard and tutu shooting someone in the head. "Never mind." Tony backtracked. "So...it's been fun hanging with you, but I'm going to try and get a date! Pfft, did I say try? Forget I said that because...I don't need to try. I'm Tony Stark b-!"

"Language!"

Tony just flashed an obscene gesture and ran out. "So...Steve here has a crush." Sam trumpeted.

"Wh-what? N-no! I-!" "Give up! Give in! Don't deny you're in love!" Clint sang as Steve turned red again. "How can I love her? We haven't even met! Much less talked!"

Clint shrugged. "Does that even matter?" "Yes!" They all froze as the door chimed and Sharon Carter walked in. Sam pointed and nodded as Clint got it. "Sooooo! Hey hotstuff!" He stood up and called only for Natasha to grab him by the ear and force him to sit.

"Owie! Tasha you're hurting me!"

Sharon ignored whatever Clint yelled and requested the cashier nicely. "May I have the next issue of the Captain America comic?" "Certainly Sharon! Here you go! Limited addition!" She payed and thanked him before leaving.

"That's only for regulars!" Sam's mouth dropped open. "Steve, I think you've got a winner!" Steve was too busy staring. "I think I'm in love!" He swooned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Page Break!{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Once Sam got back home he plopped his stuff down and started to study. After what seemed like hours he headed down for dinner and went back up for more studying.

Once he was finally done he went to go and hang with his mom and dad while they all watched a movie.

After that it was time for him to head off to bed. Before shutting off his light he quickly said his prayers and watched a video on YouTube.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. Bucky

**Oh wow! Three favs and four follows?! You guys are awesome!**

 **CustardKitty: I'm glad you like it and Sharon Carter! Expect to see more of her!**

 **Trouble in Fairyland: I'm glad you like it too! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised this chapter...;)**

 **Now, I'll continue! Without owning anything. Poop**.

The next day at school Sam approached Steve who was standing with someone he hadn't seen before.

Long straggly brown locks hid his eyes and the coat may have been a size too big. The hat was pulled lower and lower every time anyone walked by.

Steve caught Sam's eye and nudged the teen...which ended with Steve holding his elbow and grimacing.

That was confusing enough.

Sam made his way over and waved rather awkwardly. "Uh, hiya?" "Hey Sam!" Steve laughed nervously. "This is Bucky!"

Sam turned to the other one and held out his hand. "Hello there Bucky, Sam Wilson." 'Bucky' hesitated before taking it with a gloved hand. "James Buchanan Barnes, but I guess some call me Bucky. Nice to meet you." Bucky duly intoned.

Sam was slightly shocked at how hard his hand was. He pushed it aside and asked. "So...what class are you going to?" "Geometry?" "Hey, me too! I'll save you a seat." Sam grinned trying to get the other to crack a smile. The steel blue eyed stare was rather blank as the response of "Ok"

"Ha ha! Well...I'll show you to class then..." Sam offered.

Bucky nodded and Sam set off with the other close behind.

( **Page Break!)**

"So, there's an empty spot by me which is free to take?" Sam's suggestion was nearly a question as Bucky's unnerving stare focused on him.

"Alright. Thank you."

As Bucky sat down he took off his hat and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Sam sat down and tried to make small talk as they waited for the teacher.

"So...you know Steve?"

"Yep."

"Why'd ya move?"

"Dad's in the Army. He got his orders. Spent the rest of his time there. Decided to retire here."

"Ah, don't you wanna take off your jacket? It's a warm spring."

Bucky's eyes dilated before he calmed down and replied. "I'd rather not." Sam shifted nervously.

"Well, what about your glove?"

"No thanks."

"Ok then! Whatever floats your boat."

"Speaking of boat..." An arrogant voice drawled. "Hi Tony." Sam grinned at the the genius.

"Sammy boy, I've been looking everywhere for you and-! Who's this?"

"This is Bucky. Bucky, this is-!" "Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He flashed a winning smile. "Nice to meet you." Bucky monotoned. Tony nodded and muttered to Sam. "Well he loves to party...SPEAKING OF PARTY! I bought a yacht. You're invited for the summer! So is shady here. You know, any friend of yours is...a familiar to me!" Tony clapped Sam on the shoulder than moved to take a seat up front.

Bucky seemed to watch him curiously. "He looks like someone..." He whispered so quietly San though he was hearing things. "What?" Bucky's head whipped around so fast that Sam jumped.

It didn't help that the first emotion he'd seen him have was written in his eyes. "Nothing..." He muttered.

Sam let the subject drop. He knew better than to press.

Also the teacher came in and that was initiative to shut up.

( **Page Break!)**

"So, our regular haunt is the comic shop, you wanna come?" Bucky nearly smiled at this but his face remained impassive.

"No thanks. If Steve asks, tell him I went home."

"Oh...ok..."

As Bucky headed into a secluded spot in the forest a group made their way towards Sam. "Hey, which way is that new kid?" Sam glared at the speaker. With oily slicked back black hair and green eyes. Everyone knew who this was.

Loki. Clad in his familiar tuxedo and holding a gold staff to up his "classy factor." Surrounded by his entourage of Johann "Red Skull" Schmidt and Baron Zemo. As well as a good many ladies.

"Sam Wilson, how do you do?" Loki chuckled then turned menacing. "Tell me where he is or I will have to take some extreme measures..." "Nope, not gonna say."

Loki stiffened and clenched his staff. "Ooh! Loki, will you beat him?" Loki grinned at the girl who simpered. "Oh course Lorelei." Sam backed up as Loki advanced. "Hold him." Loki commanded. Zemo and Red Skull grabbed Sam's arms as Loki struck him across the face.

Sam stood defiant as he was hit again. He braced himself as Loki raised the staff high into the air when..

"Hey!"

Someone grabbed Zemo and Red Skull and smashed their heads together.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Loki glared at Bucky and swung the staff. Bucky caught it in midswing causing a loud clang. With a left cross Loki was sent sprawling. As he got up he yelped as Bucky's foot met his behind.

Loki quickly fled the scene as his staff was flung after him and clocked him on the head. Bucky turned back to Sam who was struggling to get up. "How did you-? I mean...that should have at least made you flinch!" Sam sputtered as Bucky helped him to his feet he changed the subject. "Are you hurt?" "Wh-what? No?" "That's good. I'll see you tomorrow." "O-ok!"

As Bucky left, Sam stood there in astonishment and curiosity.

James Barnes was hiding something...and he was going to figure it out.

( **Page Break!)**

"Hey Steve, Bucky went home. Can I ask you something?" "Go on, shoot." Steve mused with his nose burried in a comic titled "The Thunderbolts: Cinnamon and Blitz!" "It's about Bucky, have seen him without his coat and glove?" Steve shut his comic and looked at him. "Not since we were kids. Why? Do you know why he's doing it?"

"No...just wanted to see if you knew."

"Maybe it's a life form that attached to him! And it's slowly sucking away his bloooood!" Clint moaned and fell over. "I doubt that." Natasha muttered and dropped hair on him. Her eyes not leaving the second issue of the comic-!

" _From the previous chapter!"_

 _"Who let you in?!"_

 _"I'm Deadpool, lady. I always get in."_

 _"Well get out! You're not in here!"_

 _"Fine! I can see when I'm not appreciated. Now, I'm going to cry as I unalive someone!"_

 _(Back to the story!)_

Natasha muttered and dropped hair on Clint's face. Her eyes never leaving the second issue of her Ballerina comic.

Steve's eyes however...were fixated on Sharon Carter. Who was looking through comics casually, Steve gulped as she tossed her hair back so she could get a better view.

Sam noticed this and nudged him.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Steve whisper screamed. Sharon looked up and narrowed her eyes as she wondered who screamed in a book store. She shrugged and went back to reading.

Steve composed himself and whispered. "Do you see her? She's beautiful, more deserving of that hero she reads so much about than anyone." "Yeah...but that's a problem because he's fictional..." Tony drawled.

"A girl can dream."

Tony turned to look at Natasha in shock.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO READ THAT WEIRD 'AGENTS' COMIC BECAUSE THEY'RE HOT!"

"Can we keep to the subject?" Clint protested in annoyance. "Fine...I'm sorry Sam, I'm not worth it." Steve sighed. Sam didn't say anything else. As Steve went back to his book with a small little sigh, Sam kept wondering what was Bucky's secret.

All he knew that it had something to do with his left arm...


	3. Ties Can Break

**Trouble in Fairyland: Thank you so much for your review! It helps me to remember that there are people who want this updated. Limh! (Laughing in my head)**

 **Alright! Now for the story! I own nothing...** ** _yet._** ***cocks gun and grins manically***

 _Ring!_

 _Ring_

"Ugh..." Sam picked up the phone and groaned "Who is this?" With bleary eyes he looked at the clock. 5:30."Um...I wanted t know if you remembered the homework assignment?" Bucky mumbled on the other end. Sam sat up and yawned. "You put it off this long?" He questioned. Bucky's silence confirmed it.

"Ok...it's-"

As San relayed information one noise in particular stood out. A weird clanking noise mixed with the scratches of pen. "Uh...what are you using?" "Hm? Uh, a ball point pen..." "Oh, it's making a weird noise..." There was sounds of shuffling as Bucky said all too cheerily. "Oh is it?" Sam shrugged and began going over it with him.

The noise had stopped but the writing now sounded a bit labored...like he wasn't used to it.

"Thanks for helping Sam."

"No problem, don't be afraid to call!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sam hung up after saying goodbye. One thing was for sure. This guy was a hard nut to crack.

( **Page Break**!)

"Hey, Bucky!"

Sam approached the other teen who was putting some stuff in his locker. "Sam." Bucky's eyes lit up in recognition as he approached. Sam looked at him with a grin.

"How ya doin?"

"I've been...ok." Bucky nervously rotated his arm, causing an odd sound.

"Alright then...you gonna come to class?" Sam asked. Bucky looked sideways at him. "I will...just let me put these up and then I'm-!" At that the stuff spilled all over the place...right in front of Loki.

"Well, well...lets see what the new kid had, shall we?" "Give that back Loki." Bucky held out a hand commandingly. With a smirk and a mouthing of 'no', Loki picked up a book and grinned maliciously. "I'm guessing Sam helped." "As a matter of fact I did...watchu gonna do about it?"

Loki sneered at Sam. "Well, this." He took the notebook and tore it in half.

Bucky scrambled to gather the pieces of paper as Loki walked away, making sure to kick him as he went by. Bucky snapped at that. With a snarl he lunged to grab Loki's ankle and tugged the slender man to the ground. "BARNES! Remember! No fighting in the halls!" A teacher yelled as they emerged from the class room.

Annoyance flashed in Bucky's eyes as he turned to Sam. "See you in class." He sharply stated, turned on his heel and stalked away. Sam looked after his retreating back in surprise. The outburst was so quick and violent it froze him.

Maybe Bucky Barnes was more dangerous than he had originally thought.

 **(Page break!)**

At lunch on the schoolyard Sam saw Bucky sitting by himself on a bench. He was casually observing Clint as he joked about how he could send an apple through the monkey bars. (He did by the way)

"Hey, can I join you?" Sam sat down by the teen who was still wearing the exact same clothes. "You already are, and I don't own the bench. It's a free country, go right on ahead." Sam blinked at the long explanation but settled down anyways.

"Did you get lunch?" Bucky glanced at Sam. "I'm good." Just then a loud growl came from his direction causing him to color. "Uh...do you want half of my sandwich?" The teen sitting beside him pulled his hat lower. "I-I'm good..." Sam shoved a plum towards him. "Just take a plum then?" Bucky's stomach rumbled again and he sighed. "Alright, thanks."

He took a massive bite from the plum and clacked his teeth on the seed, causing him to wince. "Er, you ok?" Bucky wiped the plum juice from his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam shoved a protein bar towards him. "That's good. Here, take this...you'll need it."Bucky's mouth quirked as if it would smile...the closest Sam had ever seen to a real one.

"Thank you..."

"So...I know you turned it down before...but do you want to came hang at the comic store?" Sam asked only for Bucky to shake his head. "Nah...I'm good. You have fun with your friends." "Aren't you friends with Steve?" Sam asked with a very confused look on his face. "I was...but he's got better friends now. It'd probably be better if I keep my distance."

Bucky looked at Steve who was across the playground playing basket ball with Thor, Loki's adoptive older brother. He wasn't paying attention to anything but the game...until Sharon Carter walked by with her friend. Then he was caught off guard and Thor got the point. "HA! You must stay more focused team Captain!" Thor boomed.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Steve laughed. Bucky's mouth quirked again. "See? He's happy with them. As long as that's true, I'm happy." Sam kept his gaze trained on Bucky's face. Last time he saw him there was something murderous clouding it...now it was clear and peaceful. At that the bell rung, causing him to jump into fighting position before relaxing. "See you at class Sam." He waved and slowly disappeared into the crowds.

( **Page break**!)

"Bye Bucky!" Sam yelled at the retreating back. School had ended and they were going to the comic shop...except for Bucky. He was heading home. Bucky turned to face Sam and did a little salute. "See ya later Sam." He called before continuing to make his way down the path.

Sam sighed, wondering when he was going to crack this guy's cold-as-winter exterior. Sam began to head to the comic shop. On his way he shoved his hands in his pockets...where he found a pencil. Bucky had lent him one because he forgot. Sam smacked his head and tried to remember what address Bucky had given him.

 _1917, 1943 Rd._

He grinned as it came back to him and started to make his way there. He fast-walked for a good amount of time before arriving on the doorstep. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" A woman who looked similar to Bucky opened the door. "Hello Ma'am...my name is Sam Wilson. Your son accidentally forgot his pencil with me." She blinked in suprise before saying. "Of course, come on in."

Sam walked into the house and was automatically greeted by a younger girl. "Hey! Who are you?" She questioned with her hands on her hips. "I'm Sam, in your brothers class." "You here to see him?" Before Sam could reply, she cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered. "JAMIE! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Don't call me 'Jamie' Becca! And I was getting dressed!" Bucky made his way down the stairs. Most of him was in shadow, but when he glimpsed Sam he leapt back. "Why didn't you tell me someone was over?!" "You never asked!" 'Becca' rolled her eyes causing Sam to stifle a giggle.

Bucky slowly trudged down the stairs after a second, still wearing that glove and a long sleeved shirt. "James, what did I say? You need to get used to not wearing that." A strong jawed man walked into the room. Bucky looked annoyed briefly before muttering. "Once he leaves dad..."

"Alright then." Bucky's dad turned to Sam. "George Barnes. That's my wife, Winnifred. It's good to him actually being social with someone for once." He left as suddenly as he came. Sam held the pencil out to Bucky. "Here, you forgot this." Bucky took it and chuckled. "All this way for a pencil?" Sam shrugged. "I'd probably forget." "Well, gee ...thanks." Bucky did the quirk think again. Sam just grinned.

"I should meet up with the gang." "Go on ahead. Thanks. Bye Sam." Bucky softly said. Sam left after saying goodbye to Winnifred and Becca. The door shut behind him as he made his way back. He glanced back for some reason and what he saw made his mouth fall open.

Bucky had took off the glove in front of the window.

A glint of silver flashed and when Sam blinked to clear his eyes...

Bucky was gone.


	4. Sit Down, Let's Talk

**A/N: Thanks for your review Trouble in Fairyland! It's alright if you didn't want to log in! :) I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **Ok! Before we go on, I wanna make it clear...I own everything, ok? We are everywhere, we own everything? Who are we?**

 **HAIL HYDRA!**

 **Ok, just kidding...I own nothing.**

Sam stood stunned at the flash of silver. "Think Sam, what to do...what to do?" He thought furiously. Just then the door opened. Sam his quickly as Bucky stepped out. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he breathed in the fresh air, looking rather content.

He sat down on the bench swing and closed his eyes, seeming to relax. The sight of him looking peaceful wasn't the out of place phenomenon going on here though.

It was his glinting silver arm. Shining brightly in the sun. Sam stepped out and called hesitantly. "Um...Bucky?" He knew he wouldn't be able to hide from Bucky's sharp gaze if he tried to escape, so he just gave in.

Bucky jolted up. "S-Sam!" The peaceful look in his eyes quickly turned to panic as he frantically tried to roll down his sleeve. "Wait! Bucky! Bucky!" Sam held up his hands to stop him. "It's okay!"

Bucky hesitated before letting his hands swing by his side. "Well, now you know." He whispered. "Are you gonna run away too?" Sam looked confused at this. "Why would I do that?" Bucky grabbed a rock and shattered it.

"I accidentally did this once, right after getting it, in front of an _entire_ school. They called me a monster. Teachers were afraid of me. Do you really want to stay?" Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Um, yes? You're my friend man, do you really think that this would suddenly change everything?"

Bucky stared at him in surprise. "You...you're really not scared?" "Hey, I'm around _Thor_ after he's done eating burritos. This is nothing." Sam joked. He grew serious though as he looked at Bucky's arm closely.

"How'd you lose it though?"

Bucky shifted nervously. "It's a long story...well, it's actually kind of short. But to understand it-!"

Sam grinned. "Gotcha. I know what you're talking about. But, hey, I've got all day."

Bucky noticed that Sam wouldn't leave until he told him everything and sighed.

"You win...alright, here we go..."

 **A/N: I know! It's short! Please don't kill me!**


	5. Back To Where It Began

**A/N: Thank you Trouble in Fairyland for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! (I don't know how many times I've said this, I just want to thank you!**

 **However...**

 **I'm sorry, I'm just laughing so hard at this guest review. Is it necessary to have bad writing skills to be a troll? I'll put it up here and you'll see what I mean.**

 _Guest_  
 _Eeeww! I red this and its obvios that u r stupid! steve and bucky r forever! kill swhoreon! and get rid of sam! hes keeping stucky frim hapening! better yet go die! u cant write at all_

 **Wow...so, you see what I mean.**

 **#1. ... _I_ can't write? Well...um...I'm having a hard time saying this, actually. I'm not. Have you seen your writing?**

 **#2. You can ship whatever you want. That's nice. I'm going to roughly quote _Bucky's actor_ , Sebastian Stan. " _You can take whatever you want from their relationship. I've always seen them as brothers."_** **So you were saying? ;)**

 **#3. Have you even seen Civil War? (If not, I'm not judging) Falcon and Bucky were the true bromance...Sebastian Stan said so himself. Also, this fanfiction was gotten from how close Mackie and Stan are. This quote here just fueled my desire to write them.**

 **"** _My relationship with Anthony Mackie is one of the perks of my life."_

 **See? And so you can shut up with your anti Sam shenanigans. These two are clearly the closest out of most of the cast.**

 **#4. Sharon and Steve are following comic cannon, and I ship it. Also, everyone just hates her because she blocks their ship. And the only reason she didn't get enough screen time was because of Downey. Ugh...screw him.**

 **So! Now that that's out of the way...let's begin!**

 **I don't own anything! Currently...MWAHAHA!**

 _Two years ago..._

"James, your father is going to be arriving soon! Do you want to wait for him at the station?" A lankier and short haired 15 year old Bucky looked up with a grin. "Hm? Oh, sure mom!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed a jacket. "Have you seen my boots?" "Aren't they over there Hun?" "Oh, right!" He chuckled before dashing over to grab them. "Bye Mom! Bye Becca!" He grinned as he wrestled them on and took off, hearing his sister complain to his mom why she wasn't going as well.

Bucky ran the old winding road, boots crunching in the snow. He waved to his friends who were chilling in a comic store, winked at a couple of the girls at the cafe and dashed up to the train platform.

He stood by the railing, relishing the cool breeze of winter as it stung his cheeks. There were few people at the station today, most of them were inside the lobby drinking hot chocolate. The older people shook their heads at the boy who was laughing outside.

His old hat flew away but he honestly didn't care. He watched the conductors check their watches and shiver in the cold. Just then, a whistle sounded. The train rounded the bend. Bucky grinned in anticipation, his father had been on a business trip and was finally back.

Just then a tiny mutt sleeping on the tracks caught his eye. He looked at the train which was approaching swiftly. " _I'm fast...they usually slow down too...I can make it._ " Bucky thought as he jumped the railing. The conductor hadn't noticed yet as he shooed the dog off the tracks and towards a empty box. He then sprinted over to the railing and readied himself to jump...

And slipped.

His head hit the ground hard and he lay there dazed. Bucky's left arm was spread out and lying on the tracks as the train barreled down. Every inch of him was screaming for him to move his arm, his body...but he couldn't. The whistle sounded, out of the corner of his eye he saw the conductor rushing towards him...but it was too late.

White filled his vision as a pain pierced his left arm and filled his entire body. He soon heard muffled voices, one that sounded vaguely like his father and a siren before blacking out.

( ** _Time skip!)_**

 _"Will he be all right Doctor?!"_

 _"I can't say for sure Mrs. Barnes...the blow to his head could have caused some damage. We can't say for sure."_

 _"But what about his arm?! Is there anything you can do?"_

 _"I'll have Dr. Zola take a look...he's also a skilled engineer. He may be able to do something. Mr Barnes, as much as you and your family want to stay. I must ask that you leave."_

 _"Of course Dr. Pierce. Please call if anything changes."_

 _"Oh, I will."_

Bucky's eyes blinked open right when the door shut. "Ugh..." He groaned and began to attempt to look up. He felt bandages around his shoulder and a sharp pain shot through him at the slightest attempt at movement.

"Hm? Oh no, no, no Mister Barnes. Stay still as we get ready for the experiments." Doctor Alexander Pierce rushed over and forced him back down. This time using restraints. "Experiments?! What do you mean by that? And why these things?" Bucky demanded. Zola glanced at him and said with annoyance. "Nein, nein! This cannot do! Vill you make him shut the mouth?"

Pierce nodded. "Of course Doctor." He attached something to Bucky's head. "What is that?! What are you-mmph!" A mouth guard was shoved into his mouth. "Don't worry, you'll be fine in no time!" That condescending sickly sweet voice was still ringing in his ears when the volts of electricity raged through his brain and knocked him out.

( ** _Time Skip!_** )

" _Just in! Doctor Alexander Pierce and Doctor Arnim Zola have been arrested! Under the charges of experimenting on a teenage boy! The intention was to make a "super soldier" as they put it! Just like in the ever popular Captain America comics. The boy known as James Buchanan Barnes was in the hospital for losing an arm to a-KZZT_!"

Bucky turned off the television and headed to his room. He could care less and didn't want to hear about it again. His time at the hospital had changed him. His hair had grown out due to the strange chemicals they tested on him.

That wasn't the only thing different however.

CRASH!

The doorknob shattered in his grip.

He stared at the metal hand ruefully. It was stronger than his other arm. To place it in they had to take off the remainder of his arm, leaving only the shoulder. Now he could possibly shatter rocks and other objects.

He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to school." He duly stated. Winnifred stared at him sadly. "Alright hon, have fun. It is your first day." Bucky shrugged and gave a halfhearted smile. He jumped on a bike once he got out the fire and began the trip.

( **A break in the page!)**

"Hey! Hey girly boy! Over here!"

The school bullies made obscene hand gestures at Bucky as he walked into a school yard. "Did you get ran over by a truck? Hahaha!"

"Funny, that's what I thought when I saw your momma." Bucky quietly said with a smirk. They were quiet until Bucky reached the front of the school. "AW, EAT A ROCK!" One ran at him and hurled a rock towards his head.

Bucky suddenly caught it and squeezed. It shattered in his hold. "Do you want this to be your head?" He softly asked with a dangerous glint in his eye. "JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE STUDENTS LIKE THAT?!" the principal had run out just in time to see the rock shatter and hear the threat.

"I! I!" Bucky stuttered as she glared at him. "None of that!" She was about to take him by the arm in order to drag him but he caught her wrist. Since he couldn't yet control the power, there was a terrible snap.

The principal fell to the ground in pain. Her wrist was broken.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't always control my reflexes too well-!" Bucky cried as he tried to help her up. The principal just glared. "GET OUT!" She roared furiously. As the nurses ran up and helped her into the school, the bullies _and_ his friends took this distraction as initiative to begin pelting Bucky with rocks and insults about his arm.

" _MONSTER!"_

 _"METAL ARMED FREAK!"_

 _"PSYCHO CYBERNETIC KILLER!"_

He caught a few and decided to toss them back with deadly accuracy. He watched In horror as every single rock he had intended to miss nailed the boys in the head. He then sprinted home and collapsed in his surprised mom's arms in shock.

"It's okay...you won't have to go back there..." Winnifred's fingers gently combed through Bucky's hair as she comforted him. "They're gonna be after me mom, the police, everything. They want to take me...what did they do to me?" Bucky mumbled into her shoulder as he was referring to the doctors on the last note.

Winnifred was silent. "Honey, I wish we knew...you had no memory of anything they did to you. We just happened to be in the hospital one day with the intention to visit. A nurse gave us permission to watch the procedure and we saw you, hooked up to blue tubes with something on your head electrocuting you. You saw the pictures we took for evidence. We think they wiped your memory of all they did while they were doing it."

Bucky nodded quietly. His father walked into the room. "Why aren't you at school James?" "George, could you give us a minute?" George nodded and left quickly. Winnifred whispered gently. "Hey, look...if you want we can do homeschooling...at least until your father retires, which will be soon. Once we move, you can start over with a fresh slate."

Bucky wiped his eyes and smiled halfheartedly. "I'd like that..." "Good! We start tomorrow! Ok?"

"Ok mom!"

 **(Present Day..**. **)**

"So that's how I came here and it all happened." Bucky finished a more condensed version of the story. He still looked squeamish Sam noted. But yet, at the same time, more relaxed.

Sam smiled at him. "For what it's worth...I don't think you're a monster. And your friends must have been terrible if they started saying those things." Bucky was silent as Sam decided to cautiously venture forward with his words.

"And, honestly? You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

"Pfft, you're joking."

"No, I'm not! None of my friends watched my back, helped me with pencil problems, called me early in the morning or did half the stuff you do!"

"...but all I've done is be around you..."

"Exactly! We all hang out together, but none of them have ever spent quality time with me! Only you! In the hallways, class and at lunch!"

Sam diverted his eyes away from Bucky who was now silent. Sam didn't know how he would act and rocked back and forth on his toes nervously.

"And I'd be honored to call you my best friend."

Sam perked up and turned to Bucky with a grin of happiness and shock at the guy he once though was as cold as ice. The other teen looked back at him, only there was something drastically different about his face. For the first time Sam had seen him...

Bucky was smiling.

A true, happy and content smile.

 **A/N: I finally made Bucky smile! Also, I did my best at Zola's accent...it is not as easy as I thought...•~•**


	6. Return to the Comic Shop

**A/N:** **Thank you for your review Trouble in Fairyland! :) Yes the puppy was saved, and no...Steve knows NOTHING. Dun dun duuuun! Believe me, that will have a point in the story later on...I think.**

 **I own everything...because I am...JOHN CENA! I need to stop watching crack videos...because I own nothing. -_-**

A few days had passed.

Bucky had loosened up more after their talk. He was now laughing whenever he and Sam jested. The twitch was completely gone, replaced by grins. They began to hang out more after school, going jogging (yes, they think that's fun) or just hanging out at Bucky or Sam's house, playing video games.

However, Sam realized that the defenses went up around other people. He would talk and socialize, but would seem wary of it all. But hey, baby steps.

Bucky's relationship with the rest of the club that called themselves "The Avengers" was rather interesting. They met in between classes and during lunch.

Bucky and Clint Barton got along extremely well. He often was the most relaxed around the talented dart thrower and sat by him more than any of the team. Clint knew what it was like to have someone mess with your head, call you things you're not. It was possible that because of that they got along.

Natasha was a bit difficult to pin down. Everyday she wanted to better herself. An already professional ballerina, she wanted to know how to defend herself. That's where her and Bucky bonded. He figured out a unique fighting style for her to use. Sam sometimes would join the lessons and learned a bit too.

Wanda was one of the few who didn't go to the comic shop. Instead, her and her brother Pietro would enjoy sitting in the park...often with their close friend, Vision. They would watch the calm waters together all the time.

They were called freaks because Wanda was a little..."eccentric." She could sometimes move things with her mind. Pietro was scorned by the other boys because of how protective he was of his sister and often times didn't join them because he was watching out for her. His above average speed did nothing to stop the names.

Vision was an android who gained a human knowledge and feelings. His creator, Howard Stark, had no clue what to do...so he sent him to school with his older "brother" Tony. He was practically the same physical age as his brother, and his intelligence moved him up in the ranks. He was called "world conqueror" and was pointed at by kids saying "we're gonna have to kill his kind one day!"

The group found that they and Bucky had a lot in common, he would sometimes join them at the park and sometimes, when she was bored, he would let Wanda use her eyeliner on his face. That scared Sam at first but Bucky shrugged it off.

T'Challa couldn't join them often due to the fact that he was burdened with duties due to being a child of the mayor, but he was a safe place whenever it was needed. All that Sam knew was that him and Bucky were getting along.

Thor, when he wasn't playing, would work along with them during their training. The constant jests and encouragement satisfied Sam with that fact that they were on good terms.

One of the more remarkable friends he had made was with Tony Stark.

Sam had found out that Bucky's father had accidentally been the cause of his parent's death. George Barnes had swerved to avoid a baby deer and smashed into Howard Stark's car. Maria Stark was strangled by the seatbelt and and Howard was flung into a tree.

Tony avoided Bucky, and hated him for it once Bucky told him who he was related to, but he soon forgave him for his father's mistake. This was good progress and all, but Sam had bigger ideas.

Namely getting Bucky to go to the comic shop so he could talk with Steve once more. Steve Rogers was super busy. He was the Captain of quite a bit of sports teams. He didn't have much time to hang out.

So that was Sam's ultimate plan. Turns out, it was a whole lot easier than he thought it would be.

 **((((((((PAGE BREAK!))))))))))**

 _"The comic shop? Sure, sounds fun."_

Thise words were still hard for Sam to believe as him and Bucky walked into the shop. When he asked he expected to be met with resistance...it was nothing like that at all. They entered only to be received with a mighty clap on the back. "HO! FRIEND SAM AND FRIEND BUCKY! SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US!" Bucky chuckled causing Steve's head to pop up. "Good to see you too Thor."

"Yeah...I'll greet you once I catch my breath." Sam wheezed. "You sound like an old man. "Well sonny, why don't you help this old man find a seat?"

"Sure thing."

Bucky chortled and lightly pushed Sam. "WHOA-OOF!" Sam landed on a plush beanbag. Bucky plopped down beside him and scooped up a book. "I hate you."

"You couldn't've said that earlier?"

the jibing continued as Steve walked over. Sam smiled with satisfaction when he saw how relaxed his friend beside him was. "Hey fellas! Bucky! I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Bucky grinned and shoved the hair from his eyes. "Heya Steve, yep...I'm as good as ever! So, anything new? We've got some catching up to do."

"Any progress on that girl?"

"Ooh, there's a girl?"

"Yep, Sharon Carter. Niece of the lady who founded this school."

"Wow, you've set your sights high. Good for you!"

"Guys, shut up!"

the two closed their mouths as Steve wrung his hands. "In fact-!" The bell above the door chimed as Sharon walked in. "Excuse me, sir?" She asked the clerk "Um, well...you see...I ordered something from your store and I was supposed to get it a week ago, I wanted to wait to see if it would come, and it never did."

The clerk scratched his head. "Huh, that's weird. It must have been sent to the wrong house. Don't worry miss, we'll fix this mix-up. Whoever has it must be very confused!" He laughed as Sharon grinned. "Thank you sir!" She left a five dollar on the table as she dashed away.

"See? How can I get her to notice me?" Steve asked. Sam looked sideways at his companion. "Um...Bucky?"

James Buchanan Barnes was too busy grinning like a wolf.

"Leave it to me. I know exactly what you should do."

 **Ok...not gonna lie. This chapter was mainly a set-up chapter and an introductory chapter. So...yeah. Just being honest! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Costume Chaos

**A/N: I'm glad you like the nods to the cannon Trouble in Fairyland! (Wow, I use this sentence too much) Now...since I put this off to post something else, (sorry) I'll get right into the disclaimer!**

 ***jumps into bag that says "I don't own the Avengers!* enjoy!**

"You said she likes Captain America, right?" Bucky asked with a smirk on his face. Sam noticed Steve's bewildered look as he replied slowly. "Yeah?"

"Perfect. I know just the place." Bucky grinned. Sam sighed as Bucky pulled them both from the comic shop and over to the Costume Palace.

Sam had made note of several changes in his additude. Namely his hyperactive nature now...which was a good thing he figured. However, the now more sociable Bucky still didn't reveal to others how he got his arm.

They entered the shop and Bucky snagged a costume. "Voilà! An exact replica of the captain's! Now...we need a sidekick and a villain..." Sam was examining a superhero costume with red and white wings. "Perfect!" Bucky cheered and held it up to Sam. "That will do!"

Sam looked at him oddly. "What will you be?" Bucky's face lit up with a wicked grin. "The super villain of course!" He leaned in and fished around the hangeHers. He pulled out a leather stealth suit. "Hm...just take off the arm...great!"

He gathered up his findings and dashed over to the register. "How you gonna pay for this?" Sam's question caused a laugh. "We may not look like it, but we have a lot of money." Steve caught up to them (he had gotten sidetracked by a blow up), "So, are you done already?" "Yep! Thanks, bye! Let's head to my place!"

( _Time skip!)_

At Bucky's house Becca answered the door. "Oh, you're early." She opened it wider. "And you brought Sam-!" Her cheeks colored and she ran into her room. Sam flinched as the door slammed.

"What's with her?"

"Don't know...come on you guys, let's go to my room."

Up in Bucky's room he tossed the newly bought costumes at them. "Go ahead. Get changed." As he grabbed some scissors Steve and Sam looked awkward. Bucky glanced up "We're all dudes. We change in front of each other all the time in the locker room." Sam and Steve shrugged and got their costumes on while snipping was heard in the background.

When they turned around Bucky was seaming to make it so there was no strings. "Wow...I look good." Sam whistled at the mirror. Steve slowly turned and their jaws dropped. He was the spitting image of Captain America.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Sam grinned as he fixed his goggles. As Steve looked in the mirror as if he couldn't believe what he saw, a dark figure crept up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Steve grabbed the mask and ripped it off Bucky's face. "Sorry!" He cried as Bucky laughed. "Don't worry about it! You know what? I need a cold name, something like death and destruction...as well orderly..." He pondered as Sam thought as well.

"The Winter Soldier!"

"Falcon!"

They both yelled at the same time, then burst into a fit of giggles. Steve rolled his eyes at the two. Bucky's arm hit his leg causing a metallic sound. "Whoops, sorry Steve.." He winced and sat up.

"That reminds me...you never did tell me what happened..." Steve began only for Bucky's eyes to widen and take on the look of a feral animal. Sam noticed he looked trapped and he stepped forwards.

Bucky bolted. "Bucky, wait!" Steve yelled. Sam held his hands up "Stay here! It's for the best!" He ran after his fleeing friend, out the door and deep into the forest. Sam found him sitting by a lake, timing his breathing.

"Hey, everything all right?" Sam questioned. "Y-yeah...I just got a bit rattled. I'm not sure if I want Steve to know..." He rested his chin on his knees as Sam pondered his sentence. "Well, if you don't it's alright...but isn't he your friend?"

Bucky looked up. "Do _you_ tell your friends everything?" Sam chuckled. "I guess not...but I'd probably be better off if I did." Bucky sighed. "I guess you're right..." "Of course I am!" Bucky punched his arm playfully.

"I'm going to hold it off for awhile though."

"That's fine, take your time."

"Whatever you say ChocolateCheno."

"'ChocolateCheno?'"

"Yeah! You like it?"

"You bet I do VanillaIce! You bet I do. Come on! Let's go get ready!"

 **(Back in Bucky's room...)**

Steve stood sheepishly as they arrived. "I'm sorry if you're sensitive to that." He started only for Bucky to stop him. "Stop, Steve...it's fine. I just got caught off guard." He held out his hand for Steve to shake but instead was engulfed in a hug.

Sam chuckled at the surprised look on Bucky's face and smiled when he saw him relax into it. The progress they had made was most certainly an improvement from the reclusive boy he was before.

A metal hand gripped Sam's arm and pulled him into the hug. Sam grinned with joy and satisfaction. Bucky had one more step until he was back to his old self.

 **A/N: I'm sorry! I keep doing filler chapters because I've been too busy to write main chapters! The plot will thicken soon!**


	8. Insert Creative Title Here?

**A/N: *Rises slowly* I...HAVE RETURNED! So sorry for not updating, life gets in the way and I may have forgotten about . But, once more I am back! And owning nothing as usual!**

"Alright, so...we're gonna reenact a scene of the epic battle in the Captain America comics!" Bucky began to sketch out his plan.

"Alright, so the scene were The Summer Assassin is fighting Cap, that's what we're gonna do. Sam, you're gonna have the most important role of all. In the comics, Eagle swoops in, only to be batted away. We can use this to our advantage and have you on the sidelines to judge her reaction."

Sam nodded with a grin. "Sounds fun to me!" He hid behind a pillow and poked his head out. "I see you!" He whispered causing the two to snort with laughter. A knock sounded on Bucky's door at that moment.

"Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal his sister, hands behind her back and her face a shade of red. "Becca, what did I tell you about announcing before opening?" Bucky groaned. "Aand you're not allowed in my room, remember?"

"That's Rebecca? Wow you've grown!" Steve exclaimed "When you guys moved, you were a little girl of three!" The fifteen year old ignored Steve's statement and kept her eyes on the floor.

"This is for you Mr. Wilson!" She yelped and tossed a bag at Sam's head. She then ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Bucky shook his head. "Girls are weird." He muttered and looked at Sam. "What'd she give you?" Sam reached into the bag and pulled out...

"Burnt cookies." He noted. Bucky held in a laugh. "Ooh, I see now!" He chuckled before stopping. "Well, back to the plan." "Wait, what do you mean?!" Sam asked in confusion. "Nothing! Ignore me!"

Bucky went back to outlining his plan, taking notes and adjusting details wherever the two thought would be fit. "Alright, at school tomorrow we'll carry this out."

 **A/N: Is this more filler? Maaaaybe. But up next will be substantial material! I swear!...I hope!**


End file.
